MARCAS Y HUELLAS
by Las Chicas Ryodan
Summary: La venganza de kurapica se complica por nuevas... amistades? un drastico giro a la moneda nos llevara a ver el otro lado del espectro


En el comedor de una posada en un pequeño pueblo, se encontraban cuatro personas conversando con mucho cuidado de no parecer sospechosos.  
  
-Kurapica, ya no es necesario que sigas intentando destruir al Ryodan, entiende que ya lo hiciste al limitar en sus acciones al Líder -dijo Leorio.  
  
- ¡Sí Kurapica!, mejor buscas los ojos de tus compañeros-exclamo Gon.  
  
-No entienden, la Araña continua aunque su Líder no pueda guiarla, además deben dejarme, corren peligro conmigo-explicó Kurapica para que sus amigos lo dejaran tranquilo.  
  
-¡Claro que no! No podemos dejarte en esta situación, Kurapica-exclamó Gon con cierto enojo.  
  
-Desde lo que pasó hace más de un mes, y no se sabe nada de ellos, no tenemos información, además con lo de esa chica que tenías que cuidar ya no tienes trabajo, y como Isoka dejó el Ryodan no podemos adquirir información válida-Killua expuso todo los puntos que tenían en contra sin dejar de fijarse en lo que había a su alrededor. –Hemos tratado de convencerte desde hace mucho, y creo que por lo menos deberíamos quedarnos aquí para ponernos de acuerdo y...-.  
  
En eso entraron unos hombres con aspecto de matones, eran unos veinte, se veían enfadados y llevaban muchas armas. Uno de ellos, el que parecía el jefe se dirigió hacía donde estaba el dueño de la posada, lo tomó de la camisa y le gritó:  
  
-¡Claro! no quisiste que nuestra familia defendiera tu miserable posada y cuando uno de nosotros amigos vino a darte la lección que merecías, no sé que se encontró. Maldito, responde ¿a quién contrataste?-seguía gritando mientras tanto el dueño negaba con la cabeza muy asustado –Ayer murió después de agonizar dolorosamente, pero antes nos dijo que alguien con apariencia indefensa le izo aquella barbaridad ¡¡¡¡¡Responde!!!!! ¿Quizás es uno de esos niños?-refiriéndose a Gonh y Killua, estaba muy exaltado- ¿quién fue?-.  
  
-¡Yo soy el monstruo que están buscando!- interrumpió una voz bastante aguda que provenía del fondo del comedor.  
  
Todos concentraron su atención en el lugar donde había surgido la voz, estaba en una gran oscuridad , y no se podía distinguir, se sintieron los pasos de quien había hablado, se acercaban hasta que se pudo vislumbrar; era una niña de ojos celestes muy vivaces y alegres, cabello violeta largo y rizado, con un rostro muy dulce. La expresión más dulce que Gonh había visto en una niña.  
  
-¡Es increíble!, pero si es así ¿cuánto te pagan chiquilla por cuidar este lugar?- preguntó el mismo hombre.  
  
-Nada- respondió sonriente la niña.  
  
-¿Cómo?,¿entonces por qué lo mataste?-cuestionó el hombre. -Al igual que ustedes, su amigo me empezó a fastidiar-  
  
-Los va a matar- susurró Killua, como si su pensamiento se hubiese escapado y se hubiera transformado en palabras.  
  
De pronto, en la posada algo como cientos de rayos de luz cruzaron el comedor y los hombres que habían entrado amenazantes cayeron al suelo. La niña tomó del cuello al jefe, lo miraba indiferente, mientras lo ahorcaba, cuando una voz rompió el silencio que se había formando en tan escasos segundos.  
  
-¡No lo mates!!!, ¿por qué lo vas a hacer?- fue Gonh quien habló. La niña lo miraba con una expresión entre sorprendida y evaluativa.  
  
-¿Por qué?, me vino a molestar, y lo logró estaba almorzando, me iba a comer mi postre y me interrumpió, por eso....- miró al lugar donde estaba comiendo-¡No!- gritó.  
  
En ese instante soltó al hombre que tenía sujeto, y se dirigió al lugar donde había estado almorzando, todos la siguieron con la mirada, vieron que un gatito se estaba comiendo lo que al parecer era una ensalada de frutas, la niña lo tomó y lo alzó mientras miraba al gato con expresión reprochadora, él maullaba dulcemente, en ese instante los allí presentes creyeron que iba a matar al gatito. Se escucho el crujir de la puerta, habían entrado un grupo de policías.  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó uno de ellos.  
  
La niña se acercó con el gatito en sus brazos, los observaba con curiosidad.  
  
-¡No sé, señor!, acabamos de llegar, vinimos a buscar a nuestra amiga- dijo Gonh, tomó a la niña de la mano y salió corriendo.  
  
Sus amigos lo siguieron, hasta llegaron a un parque. La niña estaba realmente confundida, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
  
– ¿Por qué me sacaste?-preguntó la niña- ¿Acaso querías proteger a los policías?-  
  
-Bueno... te hubieras metido en más problemas-contesto Gonh.  
  
-Creo que ustedes acaban de llegar a esta ciudad, por lo que no saben que aquí la policía es un mero monigote, aquí dominan los mafiosos y pandilleros- les informo la niña.  
  
-¿Por qué no los mataste?-le preguntó Killua-estaba seguro de que lo ibas a hacer, pero no fue así ¿Por qué?-  
  
-No tenía importancia, si los mataba o los dejaba con vida, aunque ahora que lo pienso quizás hubiera sido bueno saber si ya puedo matar como mi hermana- dijo distraídamente como si estuviera hablando sola.  
  
-¡¿Pero como puedes decir eso?!- gritó Leorio.  
  
La niña lo miró sin entender por que se ponía así.  
  
-Como ya dije, no tiene la menor importancia, jamás a tenido importancia para mí- contestó la niña  
  
-¿Qué pasó realmente- preguntó Kurapica- ¿por qué se querían vengar de ti?-  
  
-Ya lo escucharon, además si en verdad se querían vengar se debería haber encargado alguien que sirva para la venganza , ellos no sirven para venganzas, bueno yo tampoco.....- dijo lo último de nuevo como si estuviera sola.  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó alegremente Gonh, después se presentó él y a sus amigos.  
  
La niña se acercó mucho a Gonh lo miraba fijamente a los ojos intensamente hasta que por fin habló.  
  
–No entiendo por que no desconfías de mí, como tus amigos, y a pesar de todo lo que viste y escuchaste de mí no te da miedo tenerme tan cerca, eres muy valiente, eres una persona muy interesante.-  
  
-No desconfío de ti por que sé que no nos harás nada, no le hiciste nada al gatito- indicando al gato que todavía tenía ella en sus brazos.  
  
Después de eso conversaron mucho, se enteraron del nombre de la niña, Kaomi, y de que era un año menor que Gonh.  
  
-No entiendo porque puedo darte información con tanta facilidad- dijo repentinamente Kaomi, que miraba la entrada del parque cuando un hombre que parecía rinoceronte vestido de negro con púas por todo el cuerpo, se dirigió hacia ellos.  
  
–No puedo creer que me hayan contratado para matar a esta niñita- decía el hombre, con tono de que la idea le parecía graciosa.  
  
-¡¡¡¡No!!!!, no le vas a hacer nada- gritó Gonh interponiéndose en el camino de aquel hombre, ante la mirada atónita de Kaomi.  
  
-Mocoso no me hagas perder tiempo- le lanzó un golpe a Gonh y él lo esquivó, pero una de las púas lo hirió un poco en el brazo.  
  
-Gonh, ¿qué tontería estás haciendo?- dijo la niña, que lo miraba reprochadoramente, en ese instante se dirigía hacia el sujeto.  
  
Gonh no alcanzó ni siquiera a decirle a Kaomi que no le hiciera nada a aquel hombre, ya que en ese momento el hombre yacía en el suelo desangrándose y Kaomi estaba a su lado parada, empapada de sangre, caminó hacia Gonh parándose frente suyo.  
  
–Yo me puedo defender sola, y el sujeto no hubiese quedado así de mal si no hubieses interferido- le decía, mientras curaba el brazo lastimado de Gonh con NEN utilizando la mano izquierda que era la única parte de su cuerpo que no estaba cubierta de sangre.  
  
Luego de eso la niña se fue, los cuatro se dirigieron a la posada ya que no tenían nada que hacer más que ponerse de acuerdo en lo que iban a hacer. Al legar, la esposa del dueño limpiaba una pisadas de sangre, entendieron que Kaomi también había vuelto.  
  
-Tuvieron un lindo gesto al intentar ayudar a la niña, aunque no era necesario- dijo la señora dulcemente.  
  
-¿Señora qué pasó realmente? ¿Por qué esos hombres estaban buscándola?- preguntó Gonh.  
  
-¡Por qué preguntas? Acaso no escuchaste lo dijeron esos hombres.-dijo el dueño que venía entrando.  
  
-La forma en que ellos lo contaron la hacía quedar como una persona mala y no creo que sea así- respondió Gonh  
  
-Además cuando la señora se refirió a ella, lo hizo de una forma muy dulce, como si le tuviera aprecio o gratitud- dijo Kurapica, respaldando la respuesta de Gonh.  
  
-Les contaré- dijo el señor- ayer uno de aquella familia mafiosa vino a obligarnos a que los contratáramos para proteger nuestra posada, no aceptamos y por eso querían destruirla, la querían quemar, en eso entró ella y nos dijo que quería una habitación, el hombre le dijo que era estúpida, que en ese momento iba a destruir este lugar. Ella le respondió que no iba a poder por que ella se iba a quedar aquí y que mejor se fuera, el hombre se enfadó y la golpeó. Ella quedó como si nada pero lo miró con rabia, no sé qué hizo pero después de 5 minutos el hombre se arrastraba para salir de aquí, ella salvó este lugar y a nosotros-.  
  
-Entonces ella los defendió sin ningún interés- dijo Kurapica.  
  
Todos estaban extrañados por la manera de actuar de Kaomi pero no podían preocuparse por ella porque se tenían que poner de acuerdo, después de mucho discutir, ellos quedaron en que todos se quedarían juntos por un tiempo por si encontraban a alguien del Ryodan, pese a que a Kurapica no le gustó la idea, y luego cada uno seguiría su camino. Anocheció y cuando bajaron a cenar se encontraron con Kaomi, Gonh la invitó a cenar y ella aceptó, se dieron cuenta que ella se comportaba como una niña normal a menos que hablara o se tratara de situaciones de matar, peleas o venganza. Se fueron a dormir, al momento de ver sus habitaciones Gonh y Killua estaba al lado de la de Kaomi y al lado de la de Leorio y Kurapica. Se hicieron amigos de Kaomi rápidamente, los días pasaban tranquilos, los 5 salían y se divertían juntos.  
  
Una mañana como cualquiera salieron a caminar por un parque, allí había una multitud reunida, se acercaron y vieron a una muchacha de la edad de Kurapica luchando con un hombre, ambos tenían habilidades que no eran normales, eran muy rápidos y con golpes muy fuertes, la chica muy seria miraba con gran odio a su oponente. De repente intervinieron dos hombres más jóvenes en ayuda del otro, la atacaron por la espalda y no pudo defenderse, quedó muy dañada y apenas pudo pararse, ahora su rostro dejó el odio y estaba alerta.  
  
-bien, pelearé con ustedes tres- pero los dos jóvenes que aparecieron estaban peleando con ella, eran muy rápidos con habilidades similares al las del otro y ella ya estaba cansada, no pudo defenderse de todos los golpes y quedó inconsciente. Kurapica que estaba mirando no podía aguantar ver esto así que intervino, en el momento que los dos la iban a atacar el se interpuso entre ellos y la chica y bloqueó los ataques. Al verlo los hombres se fueron y él se la llevó en sus brazos.  
  
En un edificio en ruinas, con leve iluminación se encontraba reunido el Geney Ryodan que esperaba la llegada del Líder, al conocer la situación en que Kuroro quedó luego de encontrarse con Kurapica les preocupaba el futuro del grupo, pese a "si la cabeza muere el cuerpo sigue". Al llegar el Líder lo miraron fijamente, aunque parecía el mismo de siempre ellos sabían que no era así, ninguno se atrevió a preguntarle que harían ahora, hubo un silencio expectante, ninguno se atrevió a preguntar nada, los miembros que faltaban ya habían sido reemplazados y querían saber si seguiría con ellos, de pronto sintieron unos pasos, casi todos se alertaron, y entró una mujer joven, alta, rubia, de cabello largo y ojos morados.  
  
-Descuiden, ella venía conmigo, pero se retrasó- les dijo el Líder, quedaron un poco sorprendidos-ella también es de la Araña, si yo...-  
  
-Oye, estoy aburrida, quiero pelear contigo- interrumpió la mujer . -¡Idiota! Él es el Líder no puedes pelear con él, ni con ninguno de los otros miembros, ya que entre los miembros de la araña no se puede pelear ¿¡no sabías!?- le gritó otra chica nueva.  
  
-No importa lo que diga esa comadreja, si yo gano te reemplazaré, si tú ganas me olvidaré de ser parte del Ryodan- dijo la mujer indiferente al Líder.  
  
-No, no puedes o es que acaso se te olvida que al Líder lo han limitado en ocupar NEN- dijo fríamente otra joven que se encontraba en la penumbra de aquel lugar.  
  
-Pero él es el único que puede darme una buena pelea... yo te conozco, ¡si eres la zorrita!, que lo fue a buscar en el este- exclamó como si le hiciera mucha gracia- pero tú no estabas sola, ¿y la monita?-  
  
-¡Cómo que monita!- se escuchó una voz bastante aguda.  
  
Al buscar con la mirada a la dueña de la voz vio que provenía de atrás del líder, y unos brazos pequeños rodeaban su cuello.  
  
-Sí, eres una monita, ya estás colgando de su cuello- dijo con un tono de burla –entonces voy a pelear con... ¡tigo! –apuntó a Finks.  
  
-Eres muy estúpida, soy el 2° en el Ryodan, quieres morir- decía mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara de la mujer –si eso quieres borrare esa tonta sonrisa.-  
  
-¡No pueden pelear!- les dijo el Líder.  
  
-Lo siento Kuroro, pero tú no puedes intervenir- dijo Finks.  
  
No volvieron a intervenir, la mujer cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos, Finks estaba esperando el primer ataque de la mujer. Pasaron unos minutos, se veía muy concentrada, todos se preguntaban que ataque estaba pensando hacer para estar así, de pronto casi se cae y salió de su estado de concentración.  
  
-Oh, me quedé dormida, perdón- dijo descuidadamente.  
  
-¡Ah sí!- gritó Finks enfadado, corrió a golpearla, pero cuando estaba a medio metro de ella, ella hizo tres movimientos con los brazos, como si lo fuera a golpear, sin contacto, después cayó al suelo desplomado.  
  
-Ya rompí otro juguete más- decía la mujer decepcionada –y este es el grupo tan temido, La Araña...-  
  
Después de un minuto de presentaciones oficiales el Líder volvió a hablar:  
  
-Si yo estoy aquí con ustedes, es porque no quiero dejar mi lugar. La próxima misión es un favor hacia mí, no una orden. Salgan en parejas, encuentren al bastardo de la cadena y con el método que prefieran hagan que me libere. Es un favor así que es su decisión si quieren obedecerme.-  
  
-Bueno líder, te obedeceremos porque La Araña aún no se desintegra y seguimos bajo tus órdenes- dijo uno de ellos, de los antiguos.  
  
-¿Quiénes se van a quedar con el Líder?- preguntó Machi antes de ponerse de acuerdo en cuales serían las parejas.  
  
-¡Yo! Yo me quedo con él- gritó la mujer rubia, con un tono alegre.  
  
-Entonces yo también me quedaré- dijo la que se encontraba en la penumbra.  
  
-Zorrita entrometida- decía la mujer a regañadientes mientras los otros miembros se ponían de acuerdo y se iban.  
  
Después de unos dos días, la muchacha comenzó a despertar con los rayos del sol, miraba a su alrededor para saber donde estaba, vio su ropa doblada sobre un mueble, las paredes de madera. Al girar a un lado su cabeza Kurapica se encontraba allí cuidándola.  
  
-Ya despertaste, ¿como te sientes?- dijo Kurapica, muy tranquilo.  
  
-estoy bien, creo- se puso muy nerviosa al verlo y su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que trató de detenerlo con su mano sobre su pecho -¿Qué pasó con la pelea? ¡Ayachi! ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy? Dime cómo llegue aquí-  
  
-Intervinieron dos hombres más y te dejaron inconsciente; si te refieres a tu contrincante no lo vi desde la pelea. Yo soy Kurapica, estás en una posada en esta ciudad, te traje aquí después de quedar inconsciente, para que te recuperes.-  
  
-cómo dejaron que... ¿por qué no me mataron?-  
  
-Cuando intervine, mientras estabas inconsciente, se fueron. Uno de mis amigos va a ser médico y te va a cuidar, pero debes descansar, por lo que veo eres bastante inquieta, alguien como tú debería tener más cuidado- le dijo amablemente.  
  
-así que soy inquieta... me llamo Arisu.- dijo sonriendo  
  
Alguien tocó la puerta, era Kaomi, al ver que Arisu estaba despierta le dijo a Kurapica que fuera a desayunar y que ella la iba a cuidar.  
  
-Trata de dormir, te recuperarás más rápido, necesitas estar bien- dijo Kaomi seriamente.  
  
Kurapica llegó al comedor y les contó a sus amigos que aquella muchacha se llamaba Arisu. Después llegó Kaomi.  
  
-¿por qué la dejaste sola?-  
  
-se quedó dormida-  
  
-¿Por que te demoraste tanto?- dijo Kurapica un poco preocupado y enojado.  
  
-no le hice nada, es que me preguntó quien le había cambiado ropa, le dije que fui yo y se quedó más tranquila-  
  
Kaomi se quedó callada al ver que Arisu entraba vestida con su ropa, una polera morada, chaqueta negra sin mangas y corta, pantalones y zapatos negros, que contrastaba con sus ojos verdes y su cabello rojo. Con su expresión de decisión les dijo -Bueno, ya me voy, gracias por todo, tengo que acabar con Ayachi-  
  
-no te puedes ir todavía, aún no estás bien- dijo Leorio, intentando que se quedara un poco más.  
  
-¿vas a ir a buscar a Ayachi?-dijo Kurapica serio –si vas sola pueden dejarte inconsciente de nuevo-  
  
Con una notable ira que le costaba controlar dijo –sí, es verdad pero tengo que acabar con él-  
  
-pero no estás en condiciones de pelear de nuevo, hasta un niño podría golpearte- dijo Leorio, intentando que se desvaneciera la seriedad en el aire  
  
-¿eso crees?- a Arisu no le hizo gracia su comentario y estaba dispuesta a golpearlo  
  
-era una broma, tienes que descansar y recuperarte, yo voy a ser tu doctor, mi nombre es Leorio- decía haciéndose el galán.  
  
Kurapica se puso delante de la puerta y la miró fijamente –No te vas a ir ahora, tienes que descansar, pero si quieres que te maten, adelante, porque no estaré ahí para salvarte de nuevo-  
  
Arisu se sorprendió con esto –No puedo quedarme pero gracias por todo- al intentar salir cayó al suelo y no pudo levantarse, Leorio la llevó a su habitación y le dio algo para que se quedara dormida.  
  
Durante un tiempo los cuatro amigos y la niña vigilaban a Arisu, para que no fuera a luchar con su enemigo hasta que se curaran por completo sus heridas. Esa noche Kurapica fue a relevar a Gonh y Killua, Arisu estaba despierta, no se dijeron nada por un tiempo.  
  
-Kurapica, ¿cómo estás?-  
  
-quiero saber por qué odias a Ayachi, ¿me lo dirás?-  
  
-Está bien. Cuando era niña atacaron el lugar donde vivían, murieron casi todos, pero llegó un hombre que salvó a algunas personas y me llevó donde mis abuelos. Poco después atacaron la casa de mis abuelos y él me llevó a su casa, me enseñó a defenderme y fue mi maestro. No entiendo por qué se llevaban tan mal, con Ayachi, pero yo lo odio porque después de un tiempo lo mató.-Arisu estaba a punto de llorar, estaba muy sensible.  
  
-Te entiendo, cuando vayas a buscarlo te acompañaré, por precaución- en esto le dio un beso en la frente la abrazó, pensando en que cómo era posible que se sintiera así con ella, ya que siempre había controlado sus sentimientos.  
  
En eso entró Leorio, con un vaso de agua y pastillas, al ver esto no le causó gracia –hola Kurapica, debo darle a Arisu sus remedios así que puedes irte, yo la cuidaré esta noche-  
  
-Puedes quedarte tranquilo, no volveré a tratar de escapar, te lo prometo- le dijo Arisu, que ya estaba cansada de tener tan poco tiempo para estar sola, porque siempre la cuidaban.  
  
Cuando Gonh y Killua volvían a su habitación sintieron un llanto proveniente del cuarto antiguo, era un llanto leve y ahogado, que pertenecía a Kaomi, Gonh preocupado por su nueva amiga se dispone a ver que le pasaba cuando Killua lo detuvo, le hizo notar que si escuchaba y se tranquilizaba, se daría este cuenta que la respiración de su amiga era la de alguien que dormía, por lo que era preferible que hablara con ella al otro día.  
  
Después de tomar desayuno Gonh le explicó a Kaomi que necesitaba hablar con ella, para hablar tranquilamente salieron al patio de la posada, Gonh le pidió a Kaomi que le contara que era lo que le pasaba, por lo de la noche anterior, si ella confiaba en el seria bueno que confiara.  
  
-Lo que ocurre Gonh es que... –Le decía Kaomi con un hilo de voz - bueno... yo mencione en alguna ocasión que tengo una hermana – continuaba cada vez con tono de voz más triste – y no me hace bien estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella, porque desde que mataron a mis padres yo tenia cuatro años y ella nueve, - al decir esto ultimo Gonh quedo muy sorprendido por la información, y porque Kaomi estaba al borde del llanto –de verdad no lo sabías... a pesar de ser un hecho tan triste no me acuerdo cuando estoy con ella porque es mi apoyo pero ahora... tiene un asunto muy importante que hacer y no puedo intervenir. – Al decir estas últimas palabras comenzó a llorar.  
  
Gonh no sabía que hacer, miraba a todos lados como si buscara ayuda en ese momento, Kaomi apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y continuó llorando, Gonh por instinto trató de consolarla.  
  
-¿Qué le paso a Kaomi? – pregunto Leorio, quien caminaba con Killua hacia el patio de la posada.  
  
- No sé, pero Gonh iba hablar con ella... – Le respondió abriendo la puerta la puerta para salir al patio – mejor vamonos Leorio. - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto para luego ver por las espaldas a Gonh y Kaomi en aquella situación – No es tan bobo como parece-.  
  
Después de eso se fueron, y esperaron a Gonh para preguntarle que estaba pasando, cuando por fin lo vieron Kurapica estaba con ellos, ya que Kaomi lo había ido a reemplazar, les contó todo a sus amigos, Leorio observaba a Gonh como si lo quisiera golpear.  
  
- Ahora entiendo.  
  
- ¿Qué Killua? – pregunto Kurapica.  
  
- Kaomi como asesina es muy buena, se han dado cuenta de la manera en que ella piensa sobre ese tema, es el que se le ha incluido a alguien que lo entrenan desde muy pequeño para ese propósito, por lo que yo creí que podía haber sido que como en caso la hallan intentado convertir en asesina profesional, pero al matar al sujeto que amenazó a los señores de la posada, como ellos no distinguieron, no les cobro y eso no me concordaba, pero si fue enseñada bajo ese pensamiento por su hermana puede existir muchos otros motivos que no sean el de asesino profesional, sino hasta el de protegerla aunque sea a costa de la vida de otras personas.  
  
- ¿ Cuáles son los otros Killua? – pregunto Gonh.  
  
- Que se yo, pueden ser muchos, y no conocemos a su hermana, así que ninguna manera de saberlo.  
  
Cada día que pasa Arisu se recuperaba un poca más de sus heridas, y un día muy temprano se levantó y bajó donde estaban los otros desayunando.  
  
-Ahora estoy realmente bien, así que me voy. Les agradezco mucho por todo lo que me cuidaron y discúlpenme por los problemas que les causé. Me gustaría volver a verlos, tengo mucho que pagarles, a cada uno de ustedes. Vamos-  
  
-Volveremos dentro de pocos días, no se vayan- dijo Kurapica, después se fueron a buscar a Ayachi.  
  
Dos días después Arisu y Kurapica caminaban a la posada donde estaban los otros. Cuando encontraron a Ayachi y Arisu tuvo la oportunidad de matarlo, algo la detuvo y no pudo hacerlo, en vez de eso se puso a llorar, no podía entender qué le pasaba. Kurapica le había prometido no intervenir, excepto si le estaba yendo mal. Arisu no quería que muriera, así esperaron a que llegaran los otros dos, que resultaron ser los hijos de Ayachi. Arisu y Kurapica se fueron, era de noche y hacía frío. Kurapica abrazaba a Arisu mientras ella lloraba  
  
-no entiendo qué pasó, qué me detuvo... además no entiendo porque me siento así...-  
  
-tal vez hay algo en tu corazón que te lo impidió, con esto que siento desde que te conozco tampoco podría matar a nadie.- después de decir esto se acercó y la besó.  
  
Ahora que caminaban hacia el pueblo, Arisu recordaba una conversación que tuvo hace unos días.  
  
"-¿ya se fue?, quiero hablar contigo, no te vayas. Tal vez ... no, más que seguro, voy a buscar a Ayachi, es algo que pasó hace un tiempo, pero tú sabes que hay algunas cosas que no se pueden posponer, quiero que te quedes aquí, ¡aunque no sé como llegaste aquí!, sigue investigando, yo... volveré en unos días y...-  
  
-Así que abandonarás la misión-  
  
-no, pero esto es más importante... para mí. No te preocupes, volveré luego-  
  
-es mejor que descanses, voy a ver que están pensando-"  
  
Además quería hablar con Kurapica, estaba muy inquieta por dentro y de nuevo sentía que su corazón iba a saltar.  
  
-Kurapica, hay algo que no sabes y que te no te gustará. No te he mentido pero hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí- Pasaron unos segundos, reunió un poco de fuerza y le dijo –soy un miembro de La Araña, mira mi espalda- se levantó la polera y le mostró un tatuaje que tenía, de araña -debería haberte matado, o intentarlo, pero no pude, ni cuando estabas dormido o cuando me cuidabas, has sido muy amable conmigo y te quiero -  
  
Al escuchar la palabra "araña" el rostro de Kurapica cambió a una expresión de ira, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y Arisu sintió por primera vez un poco de miedo frente a él.  
  
-Ya sé que quieres matarme, pero antes me gustaría que supieras lo que te sirva para que otros no te pillen desprevenido, si yo no te mato alguien más vendrá. Desde que desperté y te vi supe que no podría hacerlo. Nuestra misión era encontrarte y hacer que le devuelvas al líder sus poderes, está indefenso... "hasta un niño podría golpearlo"...-dijo lo último con una sonrisa melancólica recordando a Leorio –No sé cuales son tus razones, porque estoy hace poco tiempo con ellos. Debiste matarlo, esto no estaría pasando-  
  
-Hace cuanto estás con La Araña?- dijo Kurapica muy despacio, pero en un tono fuerte, y enojado.  
  
-oficialmente como hace ocho meses, pero conozco al líder hace más tiempo-  
  
-ocho meses... no tienes nada que ver con... –se calmó un poco –bien, sigamos caminando, tenemos que advertirles a los demás. Esa niña está con ellos, puede correr peligro-  
  
-no, esa niña...-  
  
A medida que transcurrió el día Kaomi se volvió más impaciente, nerviosa hasta un poco histérica, antes de que Arisu volviera con Kurapica, Kaomi reunió a Gonh, Killua y Leorio porque tenía que confesarles algo.  
  
-Espero que me perdonen, mejor dicho me gustaría – decía ella con el rostro agachado por lo cual no se podían ver sus ojos – lo que pasa... es que... – su tono de voz se debilitaba cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra – Arisu y yo somos... somos... – todos la observaron con curiosidad, y ella bajo la mesa empuñaba sus manos – miembros del Ryodan, les tomé aprecio así que no les haré daño.  
  
Ante esta confesión todos se mostraron muy sorprendidos, Leorio estaba a punto de gritarle algo a Kaomi cuando entró Kurapica con Arisu, Kaomi miró a Arisu y Kurapica, se paró con el rostro agachado, caminaba hacia ellos temblando.  
  
- Kurapica perdona yo soy miembro...-  
  
- Me lo acaba de explicar Arisu – la interrumpió.  
  
Al ocurrir esto ella salió corriendo hacia el patio, Arisu se sentó en una silla con los brazos cruzados, Gonh al ver a su amiga salir así se dio cuenta de que iba llorando, por lo que la siguió para ver que podía hacer, al encontrarla se acercó tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, pero no sabía por donde empezar, entonces se sentó a su lado y esperó.  
  
- ¿ Me odias? – le pregunto Kaomi entre sollozos.  
  
- No, no intentaste hacernos nada, ¿ porqué tendría que odiarte?, y creo que nos hicimos amigos ¿cómo podría odiarte?.  
  
Por varios minutos hubo un gran silencio, triste y melancólico.  
  
- El motivo por que lloraba la otra noche, era porque me sentía muy triste por mentirles a ustedes, se guardo un silencio aún mayor.  
  
- ¿Porqué entraste a la araña?  
  
- Eso de la muerte de mis padres es verdad, pero al ser tan pequeña mi hermana me izo olvidarlo, y como no era recomendable, según mi hermana vivir con la posibilidad de que nos separaran que no hubiese ocurrido porque mataríamos a quien lo intentara y nos hubiera traído muchos problemas por el pensamiento de las otras personas, por ello viajaron hacia la ciudad de las estrellas fugaces; esta rodeada por un desierto, en el cual casi morimos pero el líder nos salvo y desde entonces se puede decir que nos cuido, hace unos dos años mi hermana estro en la araña pero como uno de los miembros no oficiales, que son los que tienen los superiores al 13, como ella yo también hice lo mismo, por el agradecimiento y cariño que le tengo al líder.  
  
Dentro de la posada Arisu y Kurapica les explicaban a Leorio y Killua lo que había pasado esa tarde, cuando entraron Kaomi le pidió como favor a Gonh que él explicara lo que habían hablado, durante el resto de la tarde Kaomi cada cinco minutos pedía perdón a Kurapica.  
  
Al anochecer todos más tranquilos estaban cenando, la pobre Kaomi sólo podía decirles a Kurapica que la perdonara y que no fuera tan tonto y liberara al líder del Ryodan.  
  
- Kaomi, entonces Arisu es la hermana de la que has hablado o ¿no?- menciono de pronto Leorio.  
  
- Creo que deben agradecer que no sea así – dijo Arisu.  
  
Justo en el instante en que lo dijo alguien golpeo la puerta, y Arisu fue abrir porque los dueños se encontraban en otro lugar.  
  
- ¡ No puede ser Tú!! – exclamo Arisu en una combinación de sorpresa y enfado, dando un par de pasos para atrás.  
  
Entró una joven no muy alta, su cabello era negro con brillo morado, recogido en la nuca, sus ojos azul oscuro vacíos sin vida, sin expresión complementaba la frialdad que expresaba su rostro, su piel pálida como la de Kaomi hacía que pareciera un cadáver.  
  
- Kurapica perdóname, libera al líder no seas tonto, por favor...  
  
- Kaomi ¿Cómo pudiste?, - preguntaba Arisu indignada – Niomi no permitiré que le hagas daño a Kurapica – le decía desafiante a la joven que acababa de llegar.  
  
- Si no me das otra opción lo mataré, y tú no puedes intervenir, no permitiré que por ti los otros miembros se enfaden con mi hermanita además debes recordar de que lado estás- dirigiéndose con un tono frío y serio a Arisu  
  
– y tú – ahora dirigiéndose a Kurapica con tono despreciativo – quieres que te mate o me harás las cosas más sencillas-  
  
- ¿¡Qué Kaomi!?, ¿¡ella es tu hermana!? – preguntó Leorio intentando ganar tiempo  
  
–Kaomi, si no accede te tendrás que conformar con eso solamente– Dijo Niomi con un tono aún más frío.  
  
- Yo sé que encontraras la manera, no lo mates, por favor Niomi- decía Kaomi a punto de llorar.  
  
- No, no lo liberaré. Si quieres que sea así tendremos que pelear. Arisu está es mi pelea, no quiero que te metas-.  
  
- Entonces será así, vamos a pelear a otro lado, no quiero destruir este lugar-.  
  
Salieron y se dirigieron rápidamente al bosque que rodeaba aquel pueblo, durante el camino Arisu preguntó a Kaomi por qué había llamado a Niomi, ella no respondía nada, lo único que dijo fue: "Fue la única solución que encontré".  
  
Al llegar a un lugar lo suficientemente apropiado se detuvieron.  
  
-Kaomi, por lo visto él no accederá a dejar al líder, entonces morirá- dijo viendo con sus grandes y fríos ojos fijamente a Kurapica.  
  
Tú no entiendes- dijo Kurapica con los ojos rojos –no entiendes lo que es que maten a las personas que quieres, no sabes el odio que queda-  
  
-Claro que lo entiendo- contestó con un fulgor en su mirada, un odio dormido por mucho tiempo –pero no me importa-.  
  
-hasta cuando van a seguir hablando- dijo irónicamente una persona que interrumpió la conversación. Estaba en lo alto, todos se voltearon y vieron a una mujer rubia de pelo largo y ojos morados, su rostro se mostraba serio pero con un tono burlesco, estaba en las ramas de un árbol.  
  
-Qué haces aquí?- dijo Niomi fríamente  
  
-hey! ¿acaso no puedo ver un poco de acción sin que te molestes?-  
  
-esto es algo que no te incumbe-  
  
-Vamos zorrita- dijo la mujer bajando del árbol y dándole golpecitos en la espalda –no es para tanto, si quieres yo puedo matarlo- dijo mientras se veía muy contenta, como a la espera de que aceptaran su intromisión en este asunto  
  
-Raciel, ya te lo dije, es mejor que no te intrometas-  
  
-Como quieras- dijo decepcionada –entonces me quedaré observando- de un salto volvió al lugar alto del árbol.  
  
Mientras tanto los otros personajes que habían observado esa conversación estaban extrañados, ¿quién es ella, de dónde salió?  
  
-esa mujer...- dijo Leorio –se me hace conocida... ¡ha! Se parece, mejor dicho, es igual a Isoka, es toda una payasa-.  
  
-como que payasa-  
  
La mujer descendió del árbol en el instante en que Leorio había dicho payasa y lo tomó del cuello, Leorio comenzaba a asfixiarse y la mujer demostraba en su rostro el placer que le causaba matar  
  
-Raciel te dije que no te metieras-  
  
-Raciel, déjalo en el suelo y no molestes más, veo que estás aburrida pero buscaste algo que hacer- le dijo Arisu, que conocía poquísimo a Raciel pero suficiente como para saber que Leorio corría peligro  
  
-¡guau! ¿Lo estás defendiendo? ¿te gusta este? ¿quieres tomar su lugar - le dijo Raciel con una mirada que pedía una pelea digna  
  
-¡Raciel! Ya te lo dije, este no es tu asunto- le dijo Niomi, que se estaba distrayendo con Raciel  
  
-pero este no tiene nada que ver, además míralo, es fantástico como demuestra su sufrimiento, estoy emocionada, solo quiero matarlo. Además puede entregarme a Arisu... pero no valdría la pena, además no pudiste matar a ese hombre calvo- pensando que Arisu no era digna de una buena pelea y refiriéndose a Ayachi.  
  
-El líder solo quiere al bastardo de la cadena-  
  
-está bien- soltó a Leorio –se ha salvado por esta vez- tomando el rostro de Leorio dijo –más vale que cuides esa lengua, esta demasiado larga- su rostro por primera vez se mostraba serio, malvado y amenazante. Después de soltarlo volvió al árbol.  
  
-¿lo sentiste? – preguntó Gonh a Killua, se encontraban temblando y sudando  
  
-si... su aura es mucho más maligna que la de Isoka e Hirumi, lo peor es q ue no supe lo que tenía en mente, solo percibía la muerte, el sadismo y la maldad-  
  
-tienes razón, es peligrosa, yo sólo quería correr, sentía que después de matar a Leorio ella nos mataría uno por uno-  
  
Kurapica retomó la conversación –Tú odias a alguien, te has vengado ¿no es así?, entonces comprendes que no desistiré, primero la araña morirá-  
  
No soy tan gentil como para matar a ese maldito- los ojos de Niomi se estaban desquiciando –aún sigue sufriendo-  
  
-si quieres que mi venganza se detenga, tú termina con la tuya primero- dijo Kurapica, luego pensó –seguramente se dará cuenta de mi posición y desistirá  
  
-Bueno, como tú quieras, es un trato y por lo visto no pelearemos. Kaomi, llévalos con ese maldito y nos vemos allá. Ah, Arisu, el líder quiere verte, debe hablar algo importante contigo. Nos vamos, Raciel- dijo Niomi  
  
-Qué!!! Aún no lo has matado-  
  
-y no lo voy a hacer, tengo otro plan para resolver esto-  
  
-entonces creo que podría...- pensó Racial  
  
El grupo de los otros que presenciaron la escena se alejaron de este sitio. En un segundo Kurapica se detuvo en seco  
  
-no te olvides de mí... yo sí deseo pelear- le dijo Racial a Kurapica, que de un salto había caído frente a él-  
  
-que haces, te dije que esto ya había terminado- le dijo Niomi, ya se estaba alterando  
  
-tú terminaste, yo estoy recién comenzando... vamos chico, quiero saber de que es capaz el famoso bastardo de la cadena- dijo irónicamente Raciel  
  
-es mejor que no te confíes- dijo amenazante Kurapica  
  
El primero en atacar fue Kurapica, pero Racial se desvaneció delante de él que no se dio cuenta que Raciel estaba detrás suyo. En un microsegundo lo golpeó en la espalda y luego en el estómago, por último golpe en el rostro hizo que Kurapica volara lejos  
  
-Eso es todo? Vamos, no seas estúpido y levántate, yo se que tú puedes más-  
  
-Esta mujer es demasiado fuerte- dijo Kurapica mientras se levantaba y sus ojos se ponían rojos  
  
Raciel volvió a desaparecer y ante los asombrados ojos de Kurapica apareció frente a él, el joven pudo salir de su estupor, dio un salto y golpeó fuertemente el rostro de Raciel, rompiéndole el labio que comenzó a sangrar  
  
Raciel comenzó a levantarse lentamente pero sus ojos no podían verse ya que tenía el rostro agachado  
  
-debo controlarme... debo controlarme... debo controlarme... –repetía sin cesar  
  
-Kurapica, sal de ese lugar, no sigas peleando- dijo Killua temblando –esa mujer quiere torturarte... no le importa si liberaste a ese sujeto o no.... solo desea ver tu sangre-  
  
-debo controlarme...- Raciel comenzó a caminar mientras que los dos niños pequeños, Killua y Gonh, retrocedían a cada paso que la mujer daba. Sus ojos mostraban el descontrolado terror que los poseía, en un momento el terror los poseyó a tal extremo que sus cuerpos no respondían  
  
Raciel comenzó a caminar más rápido y luego a correr, cuando levantó su rostro sus ojos estaban volviéndose rojos y no la pupila sino en contorno blanco del ojo, y estos a su vez se demostraban desquiciados, solo se podía ver el deseo de matar... y torturar  
  
Kurapica le lanzó su cadena pero la esquivó, y cuando el joven se dio cuenta fue demasiado tarde, Raciel se encontraba corriendo sobre la cadena, cuando lo tuvo cerca volvió a darle otro golpe mucho más fuerte que el anterior , el chico voló por los aires, pero Raciel lo tomó por la espalda antes de que cayera al piso, le tomó un brazo, lo puso detrás de su espalda y comenzó a apretarlo fuertemente, hasta que se lo destrozó  
  
Mientras esto ocurría Raciel le hablaba al oído  
  
-no voy a matarte... ¿sabes por qué? Si entrenas bien podrías llegar a ser un excelente juguete... y romper un juguete que puede mejorar no está bien... es mejor torturarlos y destrozarlos lentamente mientras tienes un buena batalla, me enloquece poder destrozar un juguete parte por parte, poder bañarme en su sangre y escuchar los gritos de dolor, pero me enloquece más cuando estos son los mejores-  
  
Es eso soltó a Kurapica que cayó inconsciente por el dolor que Raciel le había causado al romper lentamente su brazo 


End file.
